Brotherly Love
by Ky-Kitty3
Summary: Shiro knew he shouldn't be doing this. That he shouldn't want to touch his little brother this way. He knew that people wouldn't approve of it. That they would think it was disgusting and unmoral. But he couldn't help that he felt this way. Every time he looked at his adorable little brother he felt a wave of arousal. Incest, ShiroxIchigo
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 years ago*<strong>_

_**" Nhh... Nii-san please!" Ichigo whimpered. Shiro smiled, placing wet kisses on his chest before taking a erect, pink nipple into his hot mouth. " Ahh..."**_  
><em><strong>Shiro pulled back to grin down at his little brother. " Awe, you're so cute my little Ichi. I just wanna eat you up," Shiro purred.<strong>_

_**Ichigo blushed, " Shirooooo!"**_

_**" Haha. Ok, ok Ichi. I could never say no to you." He trailed a hand down Ichigo's stomach to massage the slight bulge in his pajama pants. Ichigo whimpered again, bucking his hips up into Shiro's hand.**_

_**Shiro knew he shouldn't be doing this. That he shouldn't want to touch his little brother this way. He knew that people wouldn't approve of it. That they would think it was disgusting and unmoral. But he couldn't help that he felt this way. Every time he looked at his adorable little brother he felt a wave of arousal.**_

_**He found ways to touch Ichigo at home and even in public. Tucking Ichigo into bed every night, holding his hand when he crossed the street, sitting close enough on the couch so that there legs touched. Sometimes when Ichigo was talking a bath, Shiro would make up the excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom just him in the bath. All wet and cheeks flushed from the hot water; it was a shame that their parents wouldn't let them take baths together anymore.**_

_**Shiro only touched Ichigo this way, sexually, when they were alone with each other. Ichigo was 13 and Shiro had been touching him this way since he was 11. Two years. At first Shiro denied that he felt this attraction and had tried to avoid being alone with Ichigo. But that option had been shot to hell when Ichigo had cornered him one day in tears, saying that Shiro didn't love him anymore. Then he had proceeded to grab on to his waist, hugging him and not letting go. That had been it for Shiro.**_

_**He had given in and kissed Ichigo straight on the mouth. Ichigo had been startled at first before he started to kiss back. Probably not knowing what he was really doing.**_

_**Shiro didn't want Ichigo to feel sad and cry like that again. Especially not because of him.**_

_**Eventually, the more and more they were together sexually, the more Shiro forgot that it was wrong. He didn't think of it as wrong anymore. Loving Ichigo was apart of him and he knew that nothing would ever change that...**_

_**Ichigo gasped as Shiro pulled off his pants and took his cock in his mouth. As Ichigo writhed under him ecstasy, Shiro snaked his hand between them to stroke his own erection. He didn't even notice when the door creaked open.**_

_**" Shirosaki!"**_

_**Shiro jumped, pulling off of Ichigo's penis and threw the covers over him to hide his nakedness. " D-Dad!"**_

_**Isshin, Shiro and Ichigo's father, stood in the doorway. His expression shocked and disgusted.**_

_**" What... what the hell are you doing to your brother!"**_

_**" Dad, I- I'm sorry! I just..." Shiro didn't get to finish as Isshin grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him off of Ichigo's bed.**_

_**" Dad! Don't hurt Shiro!" Ichigo pleaded. Isshin just ignored him.**_

_**" You disgusting little shit! How could you do that! To your own brother no less!" He roared.**_

_**" I-Ishin?" Their mother, Masaki asked softly as she walked into the room. " What's going on?"**_

_**" He- he was molesting Ichigo!" He growled, pointing an accusing finger at Shiro who was sprawled across the floor.**_

_**" What?"**_

_**" I came in here to see him on top of Ichigo. And Ichigo was naked!," he narrowed his eyes at Shiro, " How long!" He demanded.**_

_**" How l-long what." Shiro stuttered.**_

_**" How long have you been doing this to him!?" When Shiro didn't answer, he picked him off the floor by the front of his shirt and shook him. " How long!"**_

_**" Two years!"**_

_**" You little fucking...!"**_

_**" Isshin! Stop it!" Masaki said, pulling him away from Shiro.**_

_**Isshin was visibly shaking in anger.**_

_**" Living room. Now!" He pushed Shiro ahead of him and out the door.**_

_**When they got to the living room, Isshin sat Shiro down on the couch and went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and started to dial.**_

_**" Honey, what are you going to do?" Masaki asked.**_

_**" Calling Kisuke."**_

_**" Isshin..."**_

_**" He's sick, Masaki. What else are we going to do with him?"**_

_**" But he's just... he's our son..." She trailed off.**_

_**" Kisuke? Hey, it's Isshin. Yeah I'm good. Well, it's about Shiro. No. Yes. Would you..**__**Come get him. Yes. Ok, thanks." He hung up the phone to his face his wife." Kisuke's coming to get him. Where doing the right thing, Masaki."**_

_**" I know, its just... I don't want to send my baby away." Her eyes filled with tears.**_

_**" I know. I know." He whispered, pulling her close.**_

_**By the time Ichigo came out of the bedroom and into the living room. It was already too late.**_

_**Kisuke was there, a tall blonde with blue eyes. He brought other people with him and they were on either side of Shiro and had put him in handcuffs. They were dressed in white lab coats.**_

_**" Mommy?" Ichigo asked.**_

_**" Sweety! Come on let's get you back in bed." She said pulling him into the hallway. The last thing he say was the strange men takings Shiro out the door.**_  
><em><strong>She took Ichigo back to bed and tucked him in.<strong>_

_**" Mommy?"**_

_**" Yeah sweety?" Masaki said, stroking his hair.**_

_**" Were are they taking Shiro?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes. " Is he coming back?"**_

_**" I-I don't know, Ichigo. Shiro's... he's not well. He's not supposed to touch you like that. It's wrong."**_

_**" Does that mean I'm sick too? Cuz I let him touch me Mommy. And it didn't feel bad; it felt good."**_

_**" No, no Ichigo. Your not sick. It wasn't your fault. Shiro should have known better. I'm sorry he's done this too you. Why didn't you tell anyone?"**_

_**" Because... it wasn't bad. Shiro wasn't hurting me or forcing me. He told me if I told, then you guys wouldn't let us be together anymore and I didn't want stop being with him. I'm sorry Mommy. Are you mad?" Ichigo whispered.**_

_**" I'm not mad. Now go to sleep, ok? I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him on the forehead and turned the light of, shutting the door behind her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shiro sat in the back of the car with his head down, staring at the cuffs around his wrists.<strong>_

_**They pulled into a long, winding road and through the gates of a huge white building. It was five stories high with rows of windows with bars covering them.**_  
><em><strong>Shiro looked out the window and saw a sign out front.<strong>_

_**It declared:**_

_**The Karakura Mental institution.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Review*<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Ichigo!**

**A/N :PandaHat97- In the prologue Ichigo is 13 and Shiro is 18. Since that was six years ago, present day Ichigo is now 19 and Shiro is 24.**

_Present Day:_

I grabbed the last box from car and headed inside the apartment building. Today was my 19 birthday and I was moving into my first apartment. I decided that I wanted to be out on my own for once, even though my Mom and Dad didn't want me to leave. They didn't want their "little baby" to leave. Even after I pointed out that I wasn't a baby anymore. And I'll be damned if that didn't make them cry even more.

Of course I promised to visit then so they agreed as long as I came over once in a while.

I got to the elevators and pressed the button for floor 5. Thank kami this building had elevators because there's no way in hell I was going to walk up five flights of stairs!

When the elevator got to my floor, I stepped off and made my way to number 255.

I opened the door to find that the light was off. What? I could have swore I left it on...

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!"

" Ow! Shit, fuck!" I cursed as I dropped the box that I was carrying fell on my foot.

The lights came on and I saw my friends gathered in my living room with balloons, streamers, presents, and a giant cake that spelled out happy birthday Ichigo!, and had pictures of strawberries on it. I scowled.

" What the hell guys? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how did you get in here without me noticing?"

" We were hiding down the hall till we saw you leave to go get the last of your stuff." Rukia explained.

" You're a bunch of stalkers." I muttered.

" But'cha love us anyway !" Renji grinned, clapping me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. " Unfortunately. Guys thanks for this, but I haven't even unpacked yet!"

" So? You can unpack later. What's the rush?" Renji said. Chad, Rukia, and Uryu were nodding in the background.

" I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

" Nope! So just enjoy and unpack later!"

I sighed. " Fine." I picked up the box I dropped and set it on the table. I sat down on the couch. " So now what?"

" Now," Rukia thrust a box wrapped in silver paper in my face," You open presents, eat cake, and we play party games!"

Rukia got me some new manga's, Renji got me a t-shirt that said free hugs!, Uryu got me some educational books (nerd), and Chad got me a cool necklace from Mexico.  
>After presents it was cake time of course. And it strawberry. Ah, that joke never got old. Enter sarcasm here!<p>

So when cake was done and Rukia announced that we were going to play Truth Or Dare, I knew it was going to be a long night.

I finally got them all to leave around midnight. With much protest of course.

* * *

><p>I put the leftover cake in fridge and went to take a shower before bed.<p>

I stripped down and turned the hot water on. I sighed as I stepped under the water. It felt good after a day of moving. As I was washing my hair, I thought about what Rukia asked me during Truth or Dare...

_*Flashback to a couple of hours ago*_

" Truth or Dare, Ichigo?"

" Mm... truth." That got a snort from Renji.

" Dude, you're no fun at all!"

" Shut up pineapple head!"

" Hey guys! Game here, remember? Behave." Rukia scolded.

" Fine..." Renji muttered.

" Good! So Ichigo, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

Anything in the world...

I guess some people would reply right away with money or maybe for their crush to like them back, but I didn't want either of those things.

There wasn't anything that I really wanted. Except one thing. Or, more precisely, one person. The one person that I hadn't seen for six years. The one person whose absence in my life left a hole in my heart that no other person or thing could fill.

My brother. I would do anything to have him back.

" Shiro..." I whispered.

" Shiro... your brother, Ichigo? That's what you would want?" Rukia asked. Everyone in the room was silent. They all knew about six years ago and I could tell that they didn't understand. Didn't understand why I wanted him back. But that was ok.

They didn't need to understand. Because I understood.

_*End flashback*_

I shook my head and got out of the shower. The rest of the game after that had been a little quiet and tense until Renji was dared to take his cloths off and run down the street. Then we continued the game as usual. Though I hadn't forget what I said.

I went to my room, got dressed, and sat down on my bed. I grabbed a box out from under the bed and opened it. I pulled out a book. A photo album. It was light blue with a sakura tree on the front.

I opened it up, already knowing what I'd find on the first page.

It was a picture of me and my big brother, Shiro. I was five and Shiro was ten. We were at the park and I had tripped and scraped my knee. In the picture, Shiro was sitting on the ground next to me with his arms wrapped around me in a hug as he tried to calm me down. His bright golden eyes were filled with love. Just for me. My eyes were red from crying, but I could still see that I looked back at Shiro the same way.

It's been six years since I last saw him.

You could say that Shiro and I didn't have a traditional brother relationship. We loved each other yes, but it was more than a brotherly love. Some nights we would just sleep in bed together. Other nights would be filled with kissing and wandering hands.

That was, until, our dad found us on one of those nights. He had been angry and yelling at Shiro. Telling him that it was wrong. At the time I didn't understand. I mean, Shiro was my brother and I loved him so that couldn't be wrong, right? But they said it was, my parents that is. Then Shiro got taken away and I missed him. Everyday, sometimes more then once, I would ask to them to take me to see him. And everyday they said no. Eventually I stopped asking when I realized that they would never say yes. But I never stopped thinking about him. Or hoping that I would see him again. Because even though I was only thirteen, I knew it wasn't wrong. Loving Shiro would never be wrong.

I still felt that way. Even when I learned why everyone said it was wrong. Illegal.

At first I had been doubtful. I felt bad that we had done things that weren't legal, but it still didn't change my feelings.

After all these years my feelings for Shiro remained. My mind thought about him, my heart and soul yearns for him, and body ached for his touch.

It was endless and inevitable. My love for him.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Review *<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visitation **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter then usual XD I hope you still like it! The next chapter will be longer because I'm going to show you guys some of the things that happened to Shiro in the crazy hospital! **

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to pass by slowly. I had gotten up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and then I left for school. More specifically, college.<p>

I was working on getting my teaching degree. Shocking, I know. Most people assumed that I was going to go into the medical field with my dad being a doctor and all. But I wanted to do something different.

Of course my dad was a little disappointed that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps, but he was still happy for me. My mother was too.

All in all, it wasn't a bad day even with the slowness. After class was over I headed to the pizza place across the street where Renji and Rukia were waiting for me. They had already started eating.

" Dude, what took so long?" Renji asked.

I sighed as I slide into the booth across from them. " My calculus teacher likes to talk a lot."

" Fuck that. As soon as the bell rang I would be _out_ of there!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. " And that's why you're not in college."

" Hey! I could be if I wanted too!"

" Right," I drawled," You just choose to be stupid."

"I'm not stupid! Why are you guys always so mean to me?" Renji pouted.

" Because you're such an easy target." I explained.

" Great." He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled and reached for a piece of pizza. " Anyways. What did you guys do today?"

" Rukia made me go shopping with her and hold her stuff. Slave driver." Renji muttered.

Rukia glared and smacked his across the head.

" Ow!"

" I heard what you said."

Rukia turned back to me as Renji started to sulk. " The others couldn't come to the movie tonight. Are you still coming?"

" Oh, the movie. Right. I kinda forgot about it." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

" What," Renji exclaimed," How could you forget?! It's got explosions and aliens! You have to come!"

" I had something I wanted to do tonight. Alone."

" What is it?"

" Um, it's personal."

" Even to tell your best friends?"

" Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll go next time I promise."

" Yeah ok, Ichigo..." Rukia said.

I could feel her suspicious eyes on me as I left the pizza place.

* * *

><p>I parked the car and looked up at the big white building. It had one set of doors at the front and plenty of windows. The windows had bars on them. I glanced down at the scrap of papers in my hand:<p>

_**The Karakura Mental institution.**_

_**1666 White road**_

After all this time I decided to visit Shiro.

My mom and dad wouldn't let me when I was living with them. After Shiro left I asked consistently to see him. Every day for months I would ask. But they would always say no. So eventually I just stopped asking when I realized it was pointless.

To tell the truth, I was kinda angry at them. Their my parents sure and I love them, but I couldn't help but to feel angry and resentful about them sending Shiro away. I mean, he is my brother and all. Anyone would feel mad if one of their family members got taken away.

So now that I'm on my own my parents couldn't stop me from coming to see him. I haven't told them and I'm not sure I ever will. They wouldn't like it.  
>I got out of the car and walked up long driveway. Gravel crunched under my feet as I made my way to the door. I tried the door and found it locked. How the hell was I suppost to get in? I doubt knocking would work...<p>

" May I help you?"

I gasped and turned towards the voice. There was a small speaker right next to the door. Geez, that almost gave me a heart attack.

" Um, I'm here to visit someone."

There was a pause.

" Come in." The voice said. I heard a click of a lock. I tried the door again and it was unlocked this time.

I walked though the doors into a white room. In front of me was a receptionist desk and to the side was a large common area. At least that's what I think it was. There was two people playing checkers in one corner and in another corner someone curled up in and rocking back and forth while muttering something about apple sauce.

Ok then...

Many other people were just sitting around talking or looking outside of the windows longingly.

I walked up to the desk and the receptionist looked up at me. She was kind looking lady with long black hair and warm brown eyes.

" Hello, may I help you."

" Yeah. I'm here to see my brother."

" Name please?"

" Shiro Kurasaki." She looked over at her computer and typed in a few things. She stared for a minute before frowning.

" What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

" I'm sorry sweetie, he's not here anymore. They released him yesterday."

" R-released him?" I stuttered.

" Yes."

" Do you know were he went?"

" No. I'm sorry. When someone gets released we don't usually monitor where they go." She gave me a sad smile.

" Ok... Well thank you."

" You're welcome. Have a good day."

" You too..." I said.

I walked back to the door, but before o could leave I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned back around and saw a guy standing there. He was very tall and had an eye patch. He was wearing one of the patients white clothing.

" Um hello?" I asked slowly.

He grinned and looked me up and down. " I see it now."

" What?"

" Your Shiro's brother aren'tcha?"

" Yes. Who are you?"

" I suppose you could say me and Shiro are friends."

" You are?" I asked surprised. Shiro made a friend in here?

" Yes. And I see why he picked you for his lover. Brother or not." I blushed bright red and he laughed.

" Do you know where Shiro is?"

" Nope. But if you happen to see him, tell him I said hi." He grinned before walking away.

I stood there confused for a minute before I shook my head and left.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>* Review*<p> 


End file.
